1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly pertains to a new exercise support pole for assisting a user in stretching out muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise equipment heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,090; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,352; U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,990; U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,991; U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,209; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 222,276.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exercise support pole. The inventive device includes a generally vertical main pole that has upper and lower ends, front and rear sides, and first and second sides that are positioned between the front and rear sides. A plurality of foot rest members extend generally horizontally from the first side of the main pole and are positioned towards the lower end. A generally horizontal center bar is coupled to the main pole and positioned above the foot rest members.
In these respects, the exercise support pole according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user in stretching out muscles.